


Sacrifice

by avengersandlovers



Series: Hell Hath No [1]
Category: Original Work, nero x aleida, prince nero of hell
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandlovers/pseuds/avengersandlovers
Summary: Nero is the eldest of the 3 princes of the underworld and it is time for them to come up from hell to claim their virgin sacrifices. While Nero usually has no interest in humans or humankind, he can’t help but find himself taken with Aleida, his chosen sacrifice.
Relationships: Nero x Aleida - Relationship
Series: Hell Hath No [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559482
Kudos: 9





	1. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!
> 
> demon/monster smut, demon x human smut, taking of virginity, mentions of bad treatment and controlling behavior, protectiveness, dom/sub-ish (sort of but not truly), slowburn

Aleida’s eyes lit up as she darted to-and-fro around the lingerie store. Most of the other women barely knew what to look for, taking heavy advice from the Elders who had escorted them there. It wasn’t until her sights landed on the sale section at the back of the store did she have an idea of what to wear. She ran to the back, plucking the hanger from the rack, hiding it behind her back as she tried to hide her playful grin from her friends who now watched her.

She tried to casually stroll up to the register so as to not draw attention from the already disapproving group. She quickly paid for her things and held the bags close, watching from the chair in the corner as everyone else picked their outfits for the sacrifice that evening. She could hear her friends behind her, making snide remarks about their more conservative counterparts, but she didn’t care. Her mind was whirling with wonder about their visitors tonight. After all these years, after all she had been through to get to this point, after all the berating and condescending tones, it had all finally come to a head. And she was ready for whatever happened.

Later that evening, all the women prepared themselves, applying makeup, fixing their hair and donning the outfits that had purchased earlier that day. Aleida could feel some of the other women watching her, scoffing at her outfit choice. But she was proud of it, even if it didn’t get used, at least she would never forget her friends doubled over, crying with laughter as she pulled it from her bag. And that was worth something.

When the women were done, they put on their robes, bowed their heads and lined up arbitrarily so that no one knew who was who. Then one following the other they were led out the door as the Elders guided them to the sacrifice room. Once in the room, the women were placed in rows, 4 across and 4 back. And finally, when the Elders were ready, the doors opened and Aleida’s breath caught in her throat.

———————————————————————————

Nero stood anxiously at the gates. He was never a fan of the humans. He saw how they turned out when they made their way down to Hell so he certainly wasn’t interested in what they did amongst themselves so long as they didn’t bother him. Her brothers of course felt differently. They seized every opportunity to spend time with the humans, they found them fascinating and intoxicating. Nero just never quite held the same whimsy, even when he was younger.

This would be the first year he and his brothers would take over the traditional virgin sacrifice that his father had overseen for centuries. His father had grown tired of the ritual and thought it best his sons take over. Which now meant that they each go to return to Hell with their own human virgin, have their way with them, then decide whether to keep them in Hell or return them. Though no sacrifice had ever been asked to stay in Hell, he had a sneaking suspicion his brothers might keep theirs just to amuse themselves.

As the gates began to open, the brothers transformed themselves into a more palatable appearance, taking on human forms. They stepped through the portal and were confronted with the strong smell of smoke and purity, it was almost overwhelming. His brothers didn’t even bother as the Elders bowed at entry and welcomed them to the sacrifice. 

Nero was more hesitant than his brothers, but couldn’t ignore the magnetic draw he felt towards the edge of the room. He slowly walked to the last row of women, stopping at each one. The feeling was so strong when he walked up to just the second woman in the row that he almost stopped, but something didn’t feel quite right. He continued past her and even the next, all the way to the last woman in the last row. He didn’t even hesitate this time, this was the one he wanted. He held out his hand for her to take and she did so without hesitation.

Nero led his sacrifice to the front of the room then stood behind her, his hands resting heavy on her. He could feel her tense shoulders under his grasp and began to rub at the taut muscles as he watched his brothers finally escort their own sacrifices up to where he stood. Once the brothers were lined up, they reached up to lift the hoods from the robes of their chosen and gasps filled the room.

It didn’t go unnoticed the disdain in some of the women’s eyes as they looked up at the chosen sacrifices. Nero also didn’t fail to notice that his sacrifice’s shoulders had now gone slack with relief as she glanced back and forth at the women standing to her right and left.

“My lords!” A man’s voice cut through the tension.

Nero growled and glared at the man, mad that he was delaying their return to the Underworld.

“Please my lords, may I speak.” He looked pathetic as he stepped forward into the light.

Nero scoffed looking at his brothers who seemed amused at the mayhem. “Quickly.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Please my lords, these women are only pure in body alone. The other women, they would suit you much better, you can take as many of them as you’d like. But these women won’t satisfy you.” He begged the brothers as disgusted looks all crossed their faces.

“You question our judgement.” Nero’s youngest brother bellowed.

“No! No my lords, I would never.” The Elder sank to his knees in fear, groveling on the floor.

“Then you brought us women who were not virgins.” His other brother sneered.

“NO! We believe are virgins in body, but -”

“That’s all that matters. Open the gate.” Nero cut him off before he continued, thoroughly exhausted and annoyed by the outburst.

He spun the woman in his arms around, facing her to the gates. But stopped her before she boldly and unexpectedly marched through. He pulled a silk cloth from his pocket and placed it over her eyes, tying it behind her head before pulling her hood back up. He leaned down and whispered in her ear before finally guiding her through the gates and into Hell.

———————————————————————————

A shiver went through Aleida’s spine as the deep whisper of “don’t take this off,” washed over her body. But she didn’t have much time to wallow in sensual sensation as the overwhelming smell of fire and brimstone overtook all of her senses. All she could do was trust that he wouldn’t walk her off a cliff and listen to the sounds around her.

Thankfully she could hear the faint sounds of her friends conversing behind her, their voices so reassuring at first until they started talking about her.

“Should we be doing what she’s doing?” She heard small little Mira ask.

“Nay.” Spoke a deep manly voice. “You will only run across the lowliest of demons before we reach our quarters. But our brother stays closer to our father so he is ensuring she does not see the horrors that they will pass as they venture further into Hell.”

She obviously knew where they were venturing into, but she hadn’t quite considered that she may run into the other horrors Hell had to offer. Aleida couldn’t help but let her imagination run wild as she mindlessly put one foot in front of the other. She was so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed that they were now in a closed room as the Prince closed the door behind them.

Aleida blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to their renewed freedom. She turned around and almost gasped when she saw the man standing before her. She had seen his hand when he reached out for her in the sacrifice room and had thought it strange but hadn’t given it too much thought.

Before she could stop herself or think of the repercussions she reached out and laid a hand on his chest. “You-you look so much like a human.”

His jaw tightened as he wrapped a large hand around hers and removed her hand from his chest. He brushed right past her, walking towards a small table on the other side of the room.

“It makes it easier when traveling to your world. The humans are not prepared to see us as we are.” He quickly poured himself a drink and then poured her one.

She held her hand closely to her chest. It felt like it was on fire, but not in a bad way. It was like she couldn’t shake the feeling of his skin against hers and frankly she didn’t want to. She meekly took the glass from him, clutching it to her chest in lieu of her hand as she whispered a thank you.

Taking a small sip of water to clear her throat, she finally managed to keep the conversation going. “What can I call you?”

“Nero.”

She smiled a little at him, watching as he sat on the edge of his enormous bed. Even as big as he was right now, the bed seemed too large and she couldn’t help but wonder what his true form really looked like. “I’m Aleida.”

He nodded in acknowledgment but didn’t bother to say anything else.

“Can I see it?” She blurted out before covering her mouth and darting her eyes away.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, taking another sip of his drink. “See what?”

“What you really look like. I’m curious.” She tried to give him a doe-eyed look, taking a step towards him in an attempt to sway what already appeared to be firm no.

“Are you always this bold?” He almost seemed amused by her antics, but it was hard for her to tell.

She couldn’t stop the contorted smile that made its way onto her lips as she swayed back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. “I can’t say I don’t have a tendency to get into trouble here and there.”

“Is that why the Elder was mad?” He asked, now obviously curious.

“I thought it didn’t matter.” She teased, while also trying to avoid the subject.

“It doesn’t but the old man irritated me, and you, well you’re not so bad to look at. So I’d like you to explain.” He sat up straight, staring at her and she knew it was less of a request and more of a command.

“What can I say? The old man has old world views. He thinks to be a true virgin you need to be pure of mind and body. He was also just mad that neither his granddaughter nor his daughter before her were picked to be the sacrifices. He’s been trying to force the chosen women into his idea of pure for decades, and now that they’ve seen you can live as I have lived and still be chosen, he will have no more control over them and he knows it.” She started to ramble on, glad to be free, even for just a moment of the life she had lived at the Coven as she lamented to this stranger.

“And how did you live Eida?” He now smirked at her from his seat.

A hot blush grew over her face both at the nickname and his stare. She smiled to herself, looking down at her drink as fonder memories came to her. “My mother used to tell me that no one could control me and if they tried I’d find a loophole. As it turns out, she was right. When I was told I was chosen I was also told I had to follow the Elders’ rules but when I reviewed the sacred text I saw that the law only said that I must remain a virgin until the sacrifice was complete. It didn’t say anything about being ‘pure of mind and body’ so I enjoyed myself and was therefore resented by most of the other women. Except my friends of course. They saw that my way offered them freedom in the face of uncertainty. And who wouldn’t want that.”

Nero nodded along as she spoke, clearly immersed in her story. She took another quick sip then walked over to place the glass back where he had gotten it from in the first place. She turned back around, biting at her lower lip as she walked slowly back to Nero. She stood between his spread legs, resting her hands gently on his knees. He quirked his eyebrows again at her bold gesture but didn’t bother to move closer or otherwise.

“So can I see?” She asked again, this time he rolled his eyes, but amused by her now.

“Disrobe first.” He ordered.

Aleida took a step back, her fingers hovering over the clasp at the top of the hooded robe she hadn’t realized she was even still wearing, but now that she had she suddenly remembered what she was wearing underneath. 

“So should I just leave it on the floor or…” She trailed off, looking around the room, then back at Nero who was now slightly less amused. She pursed her lips then undid the clasp, holding her breath as she let the fabric pool at her feet, she could only hope at this point that he was as humored as she had been by the outfit.

Nero froze when he saw all of her. His eyes trailed all the way from her feet to her head as they studied her closer. But she could tell he was more focused on her form than the outfit so she waited patiently but anxiously for him to notice. Though the bright red babydoll dress wasn’t exactly subtle, she imagined it would be a minute before he noticed the devil tale attached and the pitchfork pattern on her garters. And, oh what a delight it was when he finally realized what she was wearing.

“What in the…” He scrunched his eyebrows, stifling a laugh as he shook his head.

She bit her lip and grinned widely at him, grabbing the tail on the back of her short dress and twirling it in her hand. “It was on sale and I thought it was fun.” She giggled. “Now show me.”

His eyebrows shot up at her last words. “Did you just give me an order?”

Fright passed through her eyes only briefly before she took a brave step forward. “Maybe I did.”

“Then you should be glad I find you amusing.” He stood up, now towering over her. “Otherwise you might be dead.”

“Is amusing all you find me?” She batted her eyelashes and bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn’t believe how braizen she found herself with him. Not that she’d ever been shy but the man could kill her in an instant if he so please yet she didn’t fear him.

He walked around behind her, his hands resting firmly on her shoulders once again. He pulled the straps of her dress until they fell down her arms then pushed her dress down until it was on the floor around her feet. She slowly kicked off her shoes, now realizing how much taller he really was than her.

“The exhaustion will be taking over soon. You should rest.” He pushed her long hair from her ear and neck and whispered, his hot breath fanning over her skin, causing it to prickle.

“You want me to just go to sleep?” She looked at him with confusion.

“Trust me, it won’t be long before crossing realms finally takes its toll on you. And when it does, you won’t have a choice. It’s better that you just succumb now. So go on, get in bed.” His hands wrapped around her waist, picking her up so she could climb onto the excessively large bed.

Once she was on her hands and knees, he apparently couldn’t help but touch her though. His hand engulfed the soft flesh of her ass, squeezing it before running his fingers down to her sensitive lips, grazing lightly over them making her whole body seize. But instead of exploring her, he simply pulled away then gave her a little push, in a gesture to send her up the bed so she could rest. She hadn’t thought was tired but as soon as her head rested on the plush pillow, she was out before her mind or body could protest.

———————————————————————————

When Nero woke the next day he could feel her form pressed against his side, her face buried in his skin. He shifted to slide out of bed, trying not to wake her but she stirred, stretching like a cat, her arms above her head with her back arched. Obviously completely unaware that she was still nude except for her garters.

He wrapped a large arm around her, pulling her into his side, the edges of his lips curling into a devious smile as he watched her finally realize she was naked and pressed against him. A blush crept over her whole face as she nervously tried to look anywhere but his face.

“Are you hunger Eida?” He asked, gently brushing her hair from her face.

She glanced up at him, her blush deepening at the use of his new nickname for her, and nodded. He nodded in return, climbing out of the bed that felt too large while in his human form. He stretched his back and arms then got up, pulling on a pair of pants then walking to his room door.

“Do not leave this room.” He ordered sternly before finally walking out of the room.

He thought about transforming back to his true form as he ventured over to the kitchen to fetch her something she could eat but decided it would take too much energy to turn back before he returned. As eager as she had seemed the night before to see him as he is, he just didn’t feel like she knew what she was really getting herself into with that request. While he looked more human than some demons, at the very least his true size would scare her. Then of course there were the teeth, horns, tail and eyes to worry about. It was just too much for her.

Nero opened the pantries and cabinets, looking for something to give the servants to prepare. He was starting to worry he would have to send someone above to get actual food because he was coming up short. He let out a heavy sigh when he heard a throat clearing cough behind him. He whirled around to see his brother standing in the doorway, thoroughly amused at watching his brother struggle to locate human food.

“I already have the cook making up some meals for the women.” He smirked, still standing in the doorway.

Nero noticed his youngest brother Caius was already in his true form, which meant he didn’t wait long before revealing himself to his sacrifice. It had him wondering if their other brother, Dacian had done the same.

“I can smell the virgin on you from here brother. Don’t tell me you didn’t bed your sacrifice yet.” Caius furrowed his brows, pushing himself off the door as he stepped closer and took a big whiff of Nero.

Nero shoved him away and growled, “What does it matter to you little brother. Maybe you should tend to your own woman before she gets herself hurt.”

Nero pointed at the short and curvaceous woman who sleepily rubbed her eyes as she stepped into the kitchen in nothing but a large tunic shirt. Ciaus whipped around and Nero could quietly hear him reprimanding the woman for leaving his room. Without another word, Ciaus grabbed her elbow and dragged her back to where she should have been in the first place. Nero decided to double check to make sure his brother was telling the truth about the cook already whipping up breakfast for the humans so he ventured into the next room to the kitchen to find it fully awake with staff and as he had been told, food.

The cook spun around with a plate, almost knocking it out of his own hands as he barely missed Nero. The cook stood in shock for a moment before Nero took the plate from him asking if it was complete. A simple nod was all the cook responded with before Nero walked away, grabbing some fruit, a pot of coffee, and a cup on his way out.

He marched back to his quarters, hoping that Aleida had listened to him and hadn’t attempted to venture out like her friend had. He was less concerned with what she might see if she left and more concerned with who might see her. Nero wasn’t exactly beloved by all in his kingdom, but then again who in Hell was. Last thing he needed was for anyone else to realize that he had taken a liking to this human.

When he opened the door, he saw her standing in the middle of the room. She had her arms crossing over her chest in a poor attempt to cover her full breasts. She had taken off the garters and belt and was now completely naked, clearly looking for something to wear. He sighed, trying to hide his smile as he watched her blush again, this time from head to toe. He set the food down on the table in the corner and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a tunic shirt then slowly walked over to her.

Her blush was still going strong as he instructed her to put her arms up. He slipped the shirt over her head then tugged it all the way down. The shirt was comically large on her, going all the way down to her knees, but he did like that the low-cut laces in front still gave him a nice view of her breasts. He then took her hand, leading her over to the table. She went to sit across from him but he held onto her, pulling her sideways into his lap. He reached across the table, pulling the tray of food closer to them, then brushed her long hair away from her ear and neck and whispered for her to eat.

———————————————————————————

It was hard to Aleida to concentrate on eating with the lump in her throat. She tried to remain calm has his hands explored her body. He didn’t venture too far towards any of her sensitive areas but if anything, that might have made it worse for her. His hands trailed up her thighs, to her hips and then her waist where they settled for a moment. She took a sip of her coffee, trying to wash away the dryness that had overtaken her mouth but it did little to help. His hands slipped out from underneath the shirt he had given her to wear and now rested on her arm, rubbing up and down in an attempt to relax her. He leaned into her ear, his hot breath once again washing over her and going straight to her core.

“Are you done, Eida?” He asked, letting his lips brush against her neck.

She nodded, pushing the tray of food that she barely touched away from her. She almost felt bad for telling him she was hungry this morning, given how little she had actually eaten when he returned. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest, she closed her eyes and listened to his steady breathing for just a moment.

“You said you’d show me.” She barely whispered in an attempt to break the silence.

“Later,” He replied flatly. “Right now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Aleida swallowed at the lump in her throat once again. “Are you joining me?”

Nero let out a deep hearty laugh. “Would you like me to?”

She hesitated for just a moment, then nodded. She got up from his lap, his arms falling away to allow her to move. Then she took his hands and started walking in the direction of the bathroom she had discovered while he had been away. He followed her willingly, allowing her to guide him through his own room.

“Bath or shower?” He asked once they finally entered the ornate room.

She shrugged, pulling at the sleeves of the tunic as she looked at the floor. He placed his fingers gingerly under her chin, tilting it up so she had to look at him and asked again. This time she responded saying a hot bath sounded nice. He nodded in response, walking to the tub that could have been a swimming pool on earth. He turned the hot water on, allowing it to slowly fill the tub. She chewed on her lip, watching as he walked back towards her. Nero grabbed the edge of the tunic once again, lifting it from her body as she raised her arms compliantly to let it be pulled away.

Aleida went to cover her chest with her arms again, but he grabbed them before she could, holding them out as his eyes raked hungrily over her. She almost could have sworn she heard a growl. Regaining some of her confidence, she stepped towards him, his hands released her arms, letting her get closer and closer to him until he was finally within reach. Her hands trembled as she reached for the waist of his pants, but before she could do anything his hands were engulfing hers and pushing them away.

She looked up to see a surprisingly stern look on his face and it almost made her nervous. “Are you sure you want to see it?”

Aleida lost it, she wasn’t sure if it was her nerves or what but she couldn’t stop laughing at his question. It wasn’t until he rolled his eyes that she realized she may have misinterpreted.

“I meant my true form.” He half-smiled down at her amused by her amusement. “You keep asking to see it. Are you sure?”

A stillness fell over the bathroom as she stood there shocked. She figured surely at this point he would have just changed back already. But in the end her curiosity got the best of her and she nodded.

His hand brushed over her eyelids, closing them for her and she held her breath. After another minute he finally ordered her to open them. Her eyes ran up his body until they finally landed on his face. She had to strain her neck just to look up at him.

She took in his deep red skin, reaching out she let her fingers brush against it, he was warmer than she expected. Out of curiosity, she reached for his hand, placing it palm-to-palm against hers, the difference was almost amusing, with her hand only being about as large as his palm. He stood there patiently as she touched him here and there. He even allowed her to touch his tail as she walked a circle around him before standing in front of him again.

“I guess my costume wasn’t too far off.” She smirked, looking back up at him.

He chuckled softly but instead of responding, he scooped her up and walked her to the tub. He placed her in the water after stripping off his pants and stepped in behind her, turning off the water as he entered. He lay down in the tub, pulling her into his lap and she gasped.

“Is-is that your tail?” She asked, too nervous to look down into the water.

He laughed, outwardly this time, pulling her to his chest. “No, no it is not.”

She found the lump in her throat had quickly returned and she swallowed hard, her whole body tensing up.

“Don’t worry Eida, I won’t hurt you.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder.

For some reason the soft gesture seemed to be enough to relax her. He was right after all, if he had wanted to just take her, her comfort be damned, he would have done it already. His hands began to work diligently over her body, rubbing carefully over each muscle, combining with the warm water to ease her into an almost blissfully relaxed state. She leaned her head back against his broad chest, now noticing the metal bar through his nipple. She reached up curiously and flicked it with her finger.

“Can I help you?” He quirked an eyebrow down at her, his hands stopping their kneading of her muscles.

“Sorry,” she glanced up at him briefly before turning away embarrassed. “You just didn’t have that before.”

“There’s a lot of things I didn’t have before.” He shrugged in response, as he continued what he was doing before.

His hands now moved from her shoulders, to her arms and now her chest. She held in a gasp as his hands brushed across her nipples, making them perk up. She found herself straining into his touch, arching her back and squirming in his lap. She couldn’t believe such a brief touch could spark such a reaction out of her but she couldn’t find it in herself to stop. After another moment he finally gave into her, letting his hands fall against her chest, engulfing her breasts.

Nero kneaded the soft, supple mounds of flesh, pulling her closer against his chest. He now breathed heavy in her ear. Pinching and rolling her nipple in his fingers, she let out a soft whimper, her hips gyrating against his lap, no longer worried about whether or not he would rip her in half, let alone fit. All she knew was that she wanted his hands on her, touching her, caressing her. He let one hand fall down her body, despite her whines of desperation for it to return to its rightful place on her chest, down to her clit. He pressed against it softly, rubbing circles around the sensitive bud.

Aleida gasped, her hips almost bucking out of the water. His lips attached themselves to her neck, sucking and nipping up and down and across her shoulder. He stroked her clit until her pussy was clenching around nothing and spilling her over the edge. She had never experienced such pleasure in her life, her whole body was overwhelmed with all the new feelings and sensations.

He picked her up, spinning her around so she faced him. He took her hand, picking it up out of the water as he placed it against his cheek and held it there. “Look at me Eida.” He ordered softly.

She looked at him, a glazed look already in her eye. He cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved closer to him. He reached into the water, spreading her legs wider before lining up with her entrance. She froze when she felt the head of her cock press against her lips.

“If you want it to fit, it’ll fit. Just relax.” He cooed, stroking her hair.

She relaxed as best she could but still tried to brace herself for what was to come. Even if he was gentle, she had been told time and time again by so many human women about the pain of losing your virginity. Though no one had ever mentioned exactly how it would feel when you do it with a demon, she couldn’t imagine it would be much different.

He slowly lowered her onto his hardened cock. She felt a stretch as he did so and she started to breath heavy. He kissed her nose, cheeks, eyes and forehead over and over again as he continued to lower her down onto him.

“There, not so bad is it?” He whispered against her cheek.

She blinked her eyes open, looking up at him with doe eyes. “That’s it?”

He shrugged but smiled at her, “I mean we’re not done but the hard part is over.”

“Everyone said it would hurt.” She blushed, not believing she would admit her ignorance on the issue aloud.

“Well a little bit of magic always helps. But I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, didn’t I?” The look on his face was almost loving as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

She bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, but this time it was her to initiate the kiss. It almost seemed like she had caught him off guard because he didn’t kiss her back right away but as she was about to pull back, almost embarrassed by her own actions, he placed a strong hand on her back and another in her hair, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss.

Aleida whimpered as he started to rock his hips against hers. She could tell she was going to be sore tomorrow but the pleasure already much outweighed the pain. His cock thrust in and out slowly, filling every sense in her body. She couldn’t stop herself as she reached up to Nero’s face. She cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his skin, leaving a glistening trail of water all over in her wake. His mouth fell open, his eyes closely watching her every move as he started to pick up speed.

Her hands continued to explore his face and neck. Really she was reaching for anything within grasp but she also just wanted to know. She wanted to know what he felt like, what all of him felt like. She touched his lips, even going as far as sticking her finger in his mouth. He closed his lips around her finger, sucking lightly on it while making direct eye contact. She swallowed hard, his thrusts were starting to make her legs tremble, the whimpers she had been holding in, now spilling from her lips unabashedly. 

She let her head fall against his chest, her nails digging into the skin. Her breathing was rough and she could feel her cunt clenching around his cock as he now pounded into her with little restraint.

“Fuck Nero!” She cried out, burying her face into chest as she finally spilled over the edge.

She felt him almost hesitate for a moment, and worried maybe he thought he hurt her, but he quickly recovered, thrusting roughly up into her, water splashing over the edge of the tub until he finally roared out in pleasure. He pulled her flush to his chest as he pumped into her a few more times before spilling inside her.

———————————————————————————

They both sat in the tub, panting for a moment before he picked her up and turned her back around in his lap so her back was against his chest once again. He reached over the edge of the tub and picked up the soap that had fallen to the ground. He lathered her up, washing her clean, including leaning her head back and washing her hair for her.

Aleida had said nothing since they separated and Nero started to grow nervous. He wondered if she had noticed his fumble when she cried out his name. He honestly hadn’t realized how badly he needed to hear her say it until it was tumbling from her lips. And once it had come out he had almost lost himself in the moment but at that moment he was desperate to get to his release and knew he couldn’t stop or she may not reach hers either.

“Time to get out Eida.” He whispered into her ear.

Without a word Aleida stood up, and stepped out of the tub, Nero following closely behind her. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, trying to stifle a laugh as his towel almost completely engulfed her. He started to think about how he’ll need to send someone to go get towels that were an appropriate size for the future but cut himself off. It was definitely too early for him to be getting ahead of himself like this.

He dried her off, then grabbed another towel and dried himself, wrapping it around his waist before picking her up, still swaddled in the towel he had gotten for her and carried her to the bed. He set her down on one side and placed her under the covers before he walked around to the other side and climbed in next to her.

Nero was almost startled when she abruptly pulled up next to him, nuzzling her face into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“You didn’t hurt me.” She mumbled, her face still buried in his skin.

“What?” He asked, titling her chin up so he could hear her this time.

“You didn’t hurt me.” She repeated, looking at him with the softest eyes. He was pretty sure if he had been standing his knees would have given in.

He smiled softly at her. “I would never.”

A blush crept onto her face and shit bit her lip before snuggling back against him, this time wrapping her arm and legs possessively around him. His mind started to drift off again, thinking about the things he would need to get her if she was going to stay, but sleep took over him much quicker than he expected and suddenly they were both passed out, limbs and tail intertwined.


	2. Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings!!!!
> 
> possessiveness, intimidation, jealousy, monster/demon smut

The women walked back through the gates, the smell of fire and brimstone falling away as they stepped into the familiar room. The brothers were close behind them, escorting them from one side to the other.

The Elders rushed forward, immediately noting the absence of one in particular. “Where is Allie?!” The man tried to choke back his yell at the demons, but failed miserably.

Nero cocked his head at the older man, his jaw clenched tightly as he held himself back from ripping him in half. “Aleida will be staying in Hell.” His voice was flat but commanding, causing the man to tremble slightly.

The Elders looked and whispered amongst themselves for a moment before turning back towards Nero. “In all the centuries we have been performing this ritual no woman has ever stayed past her required time. When will you return her?”

Caius placed his hand on Nero’s chest in a half-assed attempt to hold him back as anger flashed in his eyes. “We are not holding her hostage. This is her choice. If she wishes to return to your world, then she may at any time.” He relaxed slightly, tilting his head up almost triumphantly as he added the last part, “but I wouldn’t hold your breath on it.”

The other two women turned, bowing to their respective brothers, then quietly walked to where the Elders stood. The Elders didn’t bother with a rebuttal, as the situation was clearly not up for debate. Then as quickly as they had arrived, the brothers turned to leave.

Once back through the gates, the two younger brothers flanked Nero’s sides as they walked back to their sleeping quarters. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” They both murmured before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

———————————————————————————

Aleida lay on the grand bed of Nero’s bedroom, staring, unmoving at the ceiling. She still couldn’t believe she had just agreed to stay in Hell with Nero. She couldn’t imagine what she had been thinking. But when he had asked if she would like to remain with him, she had blanked and it was like the word ‘no’ had left her vocabulary entirely.

Suddenly the large room began to feel like it was closing in on her while the questions that stuck in the back of her throat began to choke her. She had to get out. This room had become her only home and solace the past week, but right now, she couldn’t stand to be in it for another moment. She climbed out of the bed, throwing one of Nero’s tunics over her otherwise naked body and slipped out of the room.

The tile of the hallway was unexpectedly warm under her bare feet as she wandered aimlessly. After a few minutes she found herself in what appeared to be the kitchen. Even though she wasn’t really hungry she started to open cabinets and drawers, looking for anything just to occupy herself.

“Well what do we have here?” A voice almost growled behind her.

Aleida whipped around, staring at the large demon behind her with wide eyes. Her throat went dry and she couldn’t even muster a squeak as he began to stalk towards her. He stood over her, inhaling deeply.

“You smell like him.” He reached up and started to play with the strings at the neck of the tunic. “It’s too bad really.”

“Leave. Me. Alone.” She finally managed to choke out as she backed herself up against the counter, almost clawing her way onto it just to get away from him.

“Don’t worry, I will. The last thing I need is to be the one that upset Nero’s pet.” He took a step back, an unsettling smirk playing at his lips. “But be warned my dear, not everyone here will play nicely with you. You should be more careful.”

With that, he turned around and walked away without another word. Aleida stood there in shock, the only part of her that moved were her hands which were shaking. When her brain and body finally caught up to each other all she could do was sink to the floor and try not to cry.

“Aleida!” She heard Nero’s voice booming through the rooms and bouncing off the walls but she couldn’t bring herself to call back out to him.

He continued to yell her name over and over again, getting closer each time until he was finally standing over her in the kitchen. “Eida.” He whispered, picking her up off the floor.

He carried her back to his room and set her down on the bed, crouching down in front so they were closer to eye level with one another, even if there was still a significant difference. “I told you not to leave the room.”

She sniffled and guiltily looked down at her hands in her lap. “I couldn’t breath, I needed a walk.” Then some anger started to rise up to the surface. “And, you can’t possibly think I’m going to just stay in this room for the rest of eternity waiting for you to come back.”

Nero looked taken aback for a moment, then his face softened. “I know you’re right, please be patient. I will figure out a way so you can leave and be safe when I’m not around, but for now, I need you to promise me you won’t leave here without me.”

Aleida’s eyes slowly looked up at him, her hands untangled from each other in her lap as she reached up to touch his face. His black eyes bore into her, like a question was waiting on the tip of his tongue but he was nervous to ask.

“Who was it Aleida? Who scared you?” His voice got deep, and almost threatening.

“He didn’t give his name. He just - he just said that I should be more careful.” She tore her eyes away from him, trying to downplay how afraid the other demon had really made her.

He stared at her inquisitively but didn’t press further. He just took her hand and began to guide her back out of the room. She paused at the threshold, digging her heels in just a little. He stopped, turned around and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t worry, we’re just passing through on our way to the human world. We’ll be quick.” He tried to soothe.

“What?” She looked at him in shock.

He laughed, “Well eventually I will need my shirt back, so I thought it might be helpful to get you some necessities.” He took a step closer and leaned in, whispering in her ear, “And maybe some other things just for fun.”

She giggled, suddenly feeling relaxed and safe as she careened into him, wrapping her arms around his body as much as she could.

Within 20 minutes, they were back in the human world and Nero was back in his human form. He took her hand, guiding her from shop to shop. He insisted she try on anything and everything, waiting patiently and dutifully for her outside of every dressing room. She could tell from the looks of the other women in the stores that jealousy seeped out of their every pore as they watched his devotion to her. It almost felt like a dream.

“I didn’t know you could do this.” She whispered as they walked out of yet another store with yet another giant bag full of items.

“Do what?” Nero replied playfully.

“I didn’t know you could just come to the human world whenever you wanted. And where did you get all this money?” She wrapped herself around his free arm as they walked next to each other.

“The humans don’t know as much about us as they like to think they do. But only some of us from Hell have the power to do this. And we can’t do it all the time, it takes a lot of energy to travel back and forth. Which is why I want to get you as much as possible today, it’ll be a while before we can return.” He gently pulled his arm free of her grasp and opened the door for her. “And as far as the money goes, well, I have my ways.” He winked, swatting her on the ass as they entered another store.

———————————————————————————

He was exhausted by the time they returned to his quarters. Between following Aleida around the stores and the energy it took to transport them both, he wanted nothing more than to strip her naked, pulling her body against his so he could fall asleep for a week.

Thankfully for him, she appeared to register how tired he was because she took his hands in hers and pulled him towards the bed. He couldn’t even hold his human form any more, transforming back to his true form with each step he took. She stood up on the bed and began to pull his clothing from his body for him, her own following shortly after.

He wrapped her in his arms, pushing her further onto the bed as he climbed in after her. She pulled back the blankets and pulled them over the two of them as they lay down together. Burying her face in chest as she basically lay on top of him, they fell asleep almost instantly.

When he awoke the next day, he heard the small pattering of her footsteps across the floor. He peered one eye open to see her back in his shirt, walking over to the table in his room as she set a tray down.

“I know you’re awake.” She teased, her back still turned to him. “You might as well get up.”

She walked towards him, brushing some of his long black hair from his face before leaning down and giving him a kiss. “Don’t be mad, but I figured out how to call for food so I ordered a tray.”

He cupped her face and kissed her back. Now wasn’t the time to lecture her on the dangers of Hell. Instead, he climbed out of bed and dragged her back to the table, sitting her in his lap as she ate breakfast and drank her coffee. His hands taking their sweet time, roaming over her warm, naked form. If it hadn’t been for his own rumbling stomach he would have just taken her in that moment.

“Sorry,” She apologized. “I thought you would be asleep still or I would have asked them to bring you something as well.”

“Don’t worry my dear.” He cooed in her ear, “we’ll just use this as a chance to familiarize you with the castle. We can make a trip to the kitchen when you’re done and dressed.”

It honestly sent his heart racing to think about her leaving the safety of his room, but he knew he couldn’t expect her to stay in here forever. Either he would show her where she could go and be safe or she would venture out on her own again and possibly risk her life. And he couldn’t take that chance.

When she was done, she dressed in one of the outfits he had purchased for her the day before. She lit up as she spun around, watching the skirt of her dress fly up as she did so. He loved seeing that sparkle in her eye. If he had his way, she’d never feel any other way.

He took her by the hand and carefully led her out of the room. He explained thoroughly and carefully that she was only to travel the tiled halls when she ventured out of the room. Any other room was strictly off limits, no matter what. She looked at him with curious, wide eyes but nodded in response.

Eventually they made their way to the kitchen, where Nero had the opportunity to officially introduce her to some of the castle staff. They all welcomed her enthusiastically, and Nero was thankful for the loyalty the staff showed to his family, even when they were confused by the family’s decisions, and in this case his decision specifically.

Aleida returned to his side after the staff finished doting on her, but as soon as she grabbed his hand, her body went stiff. His head snapped down to look at her then his gaze followed hers to the man behind him. 

“Caius.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes. “I should have known you were the one who frightened her.”

His youngest brother froze, putting his hands up in defense. “I did nothing of the sort.”

Nero spun around, his nostrils flaring and his eyes flaming as he glared at him. He stormed up to his brother, who while not usually intimidated by him, now almost cowered where he stood. “Don’t lie to me little brother.”

“Well it’s not like I meant to.” He tried to defend himself. “I just couldn’t help it.” He looked around Nero to stare at Aleida but Nero quickly noticed and stepped between the line of sight. “I mean look at her. If she hadn’t smelled like you, I don’t know if I would have been able to control myself.”

“Then how about this. Control yourself or I’ll rip your other horn from your head and this time I won’t feed it to the succubi, I’ll just beat you to death with it.” Nero growled, his tail taking on a mind of its own as it smashed a stack of plates off the counter and onto the ground.

Caius clenched his jaw but nodded firmly in acknowledgement of his brother’s order. Nero knew Aleida was just a game to him, she didn’t actually mean anything. Matter of fact, he may have just been testing her to see how committed she was. But he couldn’t help the possessive feeling that was taking over his entire being.

“We’re going Aleida.” He reached his hand back for her to take and she promptly did.

He almost dragged her down the hall and back to his room.

It wasn’t as though monogamy was a pinnacle in Hell. He had even shared lovers with his brothers in the past. Though those women had meant nothing to Nero. And Aleida didn’t mean nothing to him. He couldn’t explain it. He couldn’t explain why he felt so strongly about her, or why he was so protective, but his whole body craved her. And right now, he needed her to crave him, and he was going to make sure that happened.

———————————————————————————

Relief had washed over her when the man she now knew as Caius agreed to Nero’s demand that he not bother her again. It kind of scared her how quickly Nero had switched into full rage mode and when his tail had whipped the plates off the counter, she had even jumped a little. But at the same time it felt nice seeing Nero so protective of her. 

She was almost lifted off her feet as he dragged her back down the hall. She knew before they even walked out of the kitchen that they were headed back to his room. Their room.

When they entered and the door had shut behind them, Nero picked her up and tossed her on the bed as though she weighed nothing to him. He climbed on top of her. His normally black eyes were now engulfed in flames, making her touch his face gently. He closed his eyes tightly, clearly in an attempt to settle himself a little. When he opened them, they were back to normal.

He then grabbed her arms and lifted them above her head, kissing her roughly, making her moan into his mouth. His mouth worked hungrily over her lips, then her jaw and down her body to her breasts. His long pointed tongue flicked her taut nipples as she whimpered and strained into his touch.

Nero released her arms then lifted his head to whisper in her ear. “Don’t move.”

He climbed off the bed, digging through the bags still littered across the bedroom floor before finally finding what he was looking for. He walked to the bathroom, and Aleida heard the sink turn on. When he walked back out, he wasted no time returning to where he had been before, between her legs.

His mouth explored her body both like they had never met before and like they were long-time lovers. Even in their short time together, Nero had learned every inch of her body. He knew everything that made her tick, hiss and moan. But at the same time he devoured her like he never had before and would never again.

She struggled to keep her hands above her head as he finally pressed the vibrator to her clit. She jumped, her back arching off the bed like a cat. He kissed her stomach and suckled at her breasts, tugging on the pebbled nipples with his teeth.

“Tell me you’re mine.” He growled.

She started to reach down to touch his face, but he grabbed her arm roughly, pushing it back against the bed as he pressed the vibrator harder against her clit, turning it up as he did so.

“I want to hear you say it.” He somehow managed to enunciate each word through gritted teeth.

Despite her breath being stuck in her throat, she gasped. The look on his face alone was enough to bring her to orgasm.

“I-I’m yours.” She whispered, eliciting a grin from Nero.

“Keep saying it.” He encouraged as he began his assault on her senses once more.

He lowered his face down to the apex between her thighs. He pulled the vibrator away and allowed his tongue to take its place. He held her hips down as she tried to move against his mouth. She just kept repeating ‘I’m yours, I’m yours Nero’ over and over again like a prayer as he dove his tongue into the depth of her warmth until she cried out his name and fisted the sheets beneath her.

He didn’t even give her a chance to come down before he thrust his engorged cock deep inside her. She trembled beneath him as he thrust again and again into her, watching her body writhe against the sheets. He grabbed the discarded vibrator and pressed it against her clit once more, making her eyes shoot open. When her eyes focused she stared up at him, reaching up, she extended her hand.

Nero leaned down so she could touch him, her fingers caressing the side of his face gently. He slowed down his thrusts, now focussing on going deep inside her rather than taking her like a carnal animal. Her eyes fluttered closed once more and her head fell back. Her other hand trailed up his arm, her nails digging into his flesh.

“I’m yours,” She let out so breathlessly that he barely heard her.

He leaned in close, wanting to hear her say it again, just like that. His thrusting starting to lose control again as he picked up speed. She felt his breath on her neck and she opened her eyes to look at him.

“And your mine.” She growled, almost not even recognizing her own voice in the process.

Nero didn’t even hesitate, he kissed her roughly, her cunt fluttering around him as he finally pushed her over the edge again. She moaned into his mouth, clawing at his neck, chest and shoulders as she struggled to grab ahold of something, anything. He moaned back, the feeling of her losing herself around him, enough to bring him to pleasure right after her.

After they both finally rode through their highs, Nero collapsed on the bed, pulling her on top of him. He ran a hand up and down her spine as he stroked her hair.

“I’m yours, Eida. I’m yours.” He whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep.

———————————————————————————

Nero couldn’t remember the last time he slept so well, so contently. She was still on top of him as he began to stir. He lifted her carefully and placed her back on the bed, covering her with the blanket before addressing the reason he had awoken in the first place.

He opened the door to his room to the maid in the hallway. She handed him the tray of food and drink for both him and Aleida then went to leave.

“Do you have what I asked for?” He mumbled, his voice still groggy with sleep.

The maid jumped with realization as she quickly spun around, pulling the small purse from the pocket of her apron. Nero thanked her then receded back into the room. He closed the door quietly, setting the tray down on the table. He poured a cup of coffee, preparing it the way he knew she liked, before he walked back over to the bed.

“Eida, wake up dear.” He cooed, brushing hair from her sleeping face. 

She groaned, rubbing her eyes and squinting as she sat up. She giggled a little as Nero handed her the coffee, taking a small sip before sitting up on her knees and craning up to give him a kiss.

“I have something for you.” He told her, pulling the purse out.

She gave him a confused look but he didn’t bother to explain yet as he climbed into bed behind her, pulling her into his lap. He loosened the strings and turned the purse over, dumping the small clear glass ball into his hand.

“I got to thinking while on my way back from returning the other sacrifices yesterday. I know being here must be hard for you. I know you don’t have family but you do have friends and I’m sure you’ll get homesick soon. I can’t take you up to the human world as often as I would like to but hopefully, this will help you feel closer to them.” He placed the ball in her hands and she looked at it with confused wonder.

“I mean it’s wonderful that you thought of me but what is it.” She laughed, rolling the glass in her hand.

He took her hands in his, cupping them underneath so her hands cradled the glass, “think of someone living, that you wish you could see.”

Aleida paused for a moment, then closed her eyes as she focused. Nero guided her through the process of honing in on her friend so that the magic of the glass activated. He nudged her with his arm and she opened her eyes, gaping as she watched the scene in front of her.

The glass was projecting into the air a scene. It was both of her friends out shopping, they were laughing and talking about her former coven. Inside jokes slipped through their lips as they both giggled and snickered. Tears welled up in Aleida’s eyes as she looked up at Nero.

“Thank you. I didn’t even know I needed this.” She whispered.

“Anything for you.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
